


get piercings

by smolblueberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolblueberry/pseuds/smolblueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi falls in love with piercing-Chan and sugamama does not approve. <br/>What will Daichi do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	get piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Pls this is supposed to be a joke

piercing-chan passed by Daichi 

daichi stared at piercing-chan for a very long time then looked over at sugamama 

"pls stop staring at piercing-chan. He is ugly." said sugamama


End file.
